Simplify the following expression: $k = \dfrac{5g}{3g - 1} + \dfrac{f - 2}{3g - 1}$ You can assume $f,g,h \neq 0$.
Answer: Since the expressions have the same denominator we simply combine the numerators: $k = \dfrac{5g + f - 2}{3g - 1}$